


get well soon (please)

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Stab Wound, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: patrol goes about as well as it normally does





	get well soon (please)

Peter clutched his side, hoping the blood would just slow down for a minute. He landed on the tower roof, still holding his side, and promptly collapsed onto the ground. Karen was yelling something in his ear, but it was too muffled. His ears felt like they were stuffed in cotton. 

A couple of hours later (maybe it was a couple of minutes, it was hard to tell), a figure came running through the door. As it got closer, Peter was able to make out the outline of Tony, still in his pajamas. 

“Kid!” Peter opened his eyes. Tony was now crouched by his side. He replaced Peter’s hand with his own and pressed hard enough for Peter to wince. 

“Kid, what the hell happened?”

“Well, um, there was a-uhm, there was a robber, aaaand I grabbed his gun, but I didn’t see the, the...uhh, the pocket knife…”

“So much for your spider-sense. Come on, Pete, we gotta stand up so we can go down to the med wing.” Tony helped Peter stand up, blood now trailing behind them. Peter was out before the elevator started moving.

\--

Peter hated waking up in hospitals. The smell was too much for his senses and the air constantly tasted like bleach, yet he still opened his eyes to the blinding lights hanging above him. Tony was asleep to his right, hunched over the bar and laying his head on his arms. To his left was May, leaning against the wall and smiling at him. She walked over once she noticed him looking back and ran a hand through his matted hair.

“Hey, baby,”

“Ev’rything ok?”

“Yeah, Tony just fell asleep half an hour ago. He paced for about two hours before Helen allowed visitors and he took his post. Hasn’t moved since,” She sat on the small chair next to his bed. 

“Sorry,”

“Nothing to be sorry for baby, just wanna make sure you’re safe. You should try to sleep for a while. I’ll have breakfast ready when you wake up.” Peter nodded, already half asleep. The last thing he saw was the get well card on the table behind Tony. 


End file.
